Secrets Come At A Price
by MagicalWaterWizard
Summary: [Jerome Clarke thought that he lived a pretty normal life until his best friend dragged him to the woods one night. While they were there, Jerome was attacked by something and he started to have weird changes. Aside from dealing with these changes, he has to deal with a sudden crush on the new girl, who happens to have secrets of her own. AU! Based off of Teen Wolf!]


_**Author Note: I decided to write a story for House of Anubis that I based off of the show 'Teen Wolf'. I don't know why I decided to do this, it just came to me while I was trying to figure out something to write about. **_

_**I figured out who was going to be like who in this, I'll add the cast part in a moment. I also want to say that I couldn't find a good spot for Amber, so she doesn't have the place of any character in the show, so yeah.**_

_**Summary: Jerome Clarke thought that he lived a pretty normal life until his best friend dragged him to the woods one night. While they were there, Jerome was attacked by something and he started to have weird changes. Aside from dealing with these changes, he has to deal with a sudden crush on the new girl, who happens to have secrets of her own.**_

_**Cast: **_

_**Jerome – Scott**_

_**Mara – Allison**_

_**Fabian – Stiles**_

_**Nina – Lydia**_

_**Eddie – Isaac**_

_**Patricia – Erica**_

_**Mick – Jackson**_

_**Joy – Malia**_

_**Braden (OC) – Derek**_

_**Michael (OC) – Peter**_

_**Alfie – Aiden**_

_**Josh (OC) – Ethan**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Teen Wolf, they belong to their rightful owners. I only own my Ocs (I.E: Braden, Michael, Josh).**_

* * *

Chapter One

It was around ten o'clock on a Tuesday night and Jerome Clarke was sitting at his computer desk. He was finishing up some last minute homework, which he kept pushing away during the day and figured that he should get it done so he wouldn't be in trouble. He tapped his pencil against the desk in frustration, trying to figure out the answer to the problem. He sighed, glancing at his clock for a moment.

"I wonder if it's too late to call Fabian and get him to give me the answers." He said to himself, turning back toward the paper.

"I wouldn't say it is." A voice said from behind him, causing Jerome to jump and look at where the sound came from. When he did, he noticed his best friend, Fabian Rutter, coming into his room from the window. "A little help?" He asked, trying to keep from falling out of the window.

"Why're you always using the window?" The blond asked, helping his friend.

He shrugged. "I don't know, the front door's overrated." He replied. "Now, I need your help with something."

Jerome raised his brow. He never liked the sound of it when Fabian asked for his help, it usually led them into some kind of trouble. "What did you do now?" He asked, sitting back down on his chair.

"Why do you always assume I did something?!" He asked, throwing his arms up in the air. When he did, the other raised a brow again and gave him a look. "Okay, I see your point, but I didn't do anything. This time, anyway."

"Okay." He said. "Just tell me what you need."

Fabian nodded. "I overheard one of my dad's calls and they found a dead body in the woods. I thought that maybe we could go check it out."

"Your dad gets calls about stuff like that all the time." Jerome pointed out.

"Not like this. Apparently the body was ripped in half, they only found the bottom part." He clarified. "They don't really have any way of identifying who it was."

"Let me get this straight. You want us to go into the woods to check out the bottom half of a dead body, at night, while the cops are there?" He asked, raising a brow. "There's no way in hell that you're getting me to do that. My mom will kill me."

Fabian frowned. "Come on, dude! I can't go out there alone. Do you know how creepy those woods are? Imagine going out there at night, alone!" He said. "Come with me!"

Jerome sighed, shaking his head. He knew he was going to regret this and no matter how much he hated this idea, really he did, he couldn't let his friend go out there alone. "Fine." He said. "We can use the front door this time, my mom's not home."

"Awesome!" He grinned.

* * *

Moments later, Jerome and Fabian were sitting in Fabian's jeep on the road outside of the woods. They had parked a little ways down the road from the Cops, that way they wouldn't get spotted by them. Jerome sighed, running a hand through his hair as he turned to look at his friend.

"You know this is a bad idea right?" He asked.

Fabian laughed. "Dude, chill, it's not that bad." He said. "We'll check it out, head back to the car, and leave before my dad even knows we're here."

Shaking his head, Jerome got out of the car followed by Fabian. They began walking through the woods, until they saw the lights from flashlights shining and people walking toward them.

"Over there." Fabian pushed Jerome toward a group of bushes, where the two then proceeded to hide. Just as Fabian was ducking down, a light hit his face, making one of the cops stop and look at him.

"Fabian Rutter." The Officer said, revealing to his dad. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh…." Fabian tried to think of something to say, glancing down at Jerome, who shrugged his shoulders. "I was going for a walk?"

"In the woods at ten?" His father asked. "Come on, I'm taking you home now." When Fabian walked over to him, he shined his light at the bush again. "Jerome are you out there?" He waited for a reply, but when he got nothing, he turned back to Fabian. "Let's go."

Jerome waited a few moments until he knew the coast was clear and that there wasn't any more police around to spot him. Once he was sure it was clear, he got out of the bush, and headed toward the way that they had come from.

"Now I see why Fabian didn't want to come out here alone." Jerome said to himself. "This place is freaky."

He continued walking, trying not to freak himself out at every little sound he heard. Who wouldn't be scared if they were walking in the woods at almost midnight alone? You're crazy if you wouldn't be afraid. What freaked Jerome out the most was when he heard the sound of a howling wolf, which was weird because Liverpool had no wolves in the woods.

Shaking his head, he walked faster, hopping to get out of the woods a whole lot faster. As he walked, he suddenly felt like something tackled him down as he hit the ground. It was too dark to see what it was, but he knew it was animal because of the sharp pain that went through his side, indicating that the creature had bitten him.

Before Jerome had a chance to see what the creature was, it had taken off. "What was that?" He asked himself, not sure of what it was. He believed it was a wolf, but that wouldn't make any sense, there weren't any wolves around here. He stood up, holding his side.

* * *

The next day, Jerome groaned, getting out of his car and walking toward the front door. His side was still hurting from where he was bitten. He needed to find Fabian and tell him about what had happened. "Jerome!" He turned at the sound of his name and saw Fabian running toward him.

"Hey Fabian." He said, shifting his bag to is other shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked, stopping beside his friend.

"Not really." The blond answered.

"What's up?" He raised his brow.

"This." He held up his shift, showing Fabian the bandage on his side. "I don't know what, but something bit me last night after you left with your dad."

Fabian went to touch it. "Does it hurt?" He asked.

Jerome jumped back, flitching slightly when he felt the other touch it. "Yes!" He said. "And you touching it doesn't help."

"Sorry." He said. "Did you see what it was what?"

"No, but I think it might have been a wolf."

"That's not possible, wolves aren't around here."

Jerome shrugged. "I heard one, so that's why I think that's what it was."

"You're losing it." Fabian said, as they walked into the school building.

The two of them parted ways, going toward their lockers. Once Jerome had everything that he needed, he headed to his first class. When he got there, he took his seat and waited for the teach to show up. About two minutes after the ball rang, Mr. Sweet walked into the room.

"Good morning class." He said, as everyone said it back. "We have a new student today. Why don't you tell the class your name?" He turned to look at the girl who walked into the class.

"I'm Mara Jaffary." She replied.

"Well, Mara, there's a seat beside of Mr. Clarke." Mr. Sweet said, then began to go on and teach the class.

* * *

_**Author note: Here's the first chapter of the story. I hope you guys liked it. Everyone else might make an appearance in the next chapter.**_


End file.
